The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and, for example, to a technique that is effectively applied to a semiconductor device including a power device made of a nitride semiconductor material.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei7 (1995)-45829 discloses a configuration in which a plurality of contact holes is connected to a metal wiring portion in a drain diffusion region, and the plurality of contact holes is also connected to a metal wiring portion in a source diffusion region.
Also, Japanese Patent No. 3086713 discloses a technique in which a plurality of source contact regions that joins a source electrode to a nondivided source region is provided.